Beside Pain
is a fictional character in the side stories of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and the main antagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P (second season) and Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. Beside is an Innovade who first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P as the pilot of CBY-001 1 Gundam. He was later featured in the manga, Mobile Suit Gundam 00I, and in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record. Personality & Characteristics Beside Pain is a young man with the same basic genetic pattern as Ribbons Almark. Like Ribbons, Beside Pain shares the belief that Innovades are superior to humans. As combat-type Innovade, he values his existence beyond any living things. However unlike Ribbons, Beside rejects the idea of letting humans carry out Aeolia Schenberg's Plan. Besides took it upon himself to oppose the idea and attempted to sabotage the Gundam Meister recruitment in 2302 AD (00P Season 2). Although his plan was foiled by Grave Violento, he did not give up and lay low until his reappearance 10 years later. By this time, the first stage of Aeolia's Plan had already achieved, but Beside still hoped that he could restart the Plan all over again, and remake it in his own view. Using the 1 Gundam and his abilities, he planned to overthrow Ribbons and be the one to lead Aeolia's Plan to its completion. Skills & Abilities Like Ribbons, Beside can transfer himself into another body if his current one is in danger, however Beside's body transfer seems to take a little longer. He also has the "Install" ability which forces a limited amount of his personal data into another Innovade in order to control their body. History Gundam 00P Beside Pain's first known action was his usage of the "Install" ability on Hixar Fermi, controlling him to shoot Grave with special cell destroying nano-machines. He made his first appearance when Meister 874 launched in Artemie Gundam to investigate. After her use of Trial System to deactivate two attacking CBY-077 GN Cannons was disrupted by Tieria Erde who is using it in a test, Beside communicates with her through quantum brainwave and identifies himself. He subsequently deactivates his 1 Gundam's optical camouflage, and attacks Artemie, destroying its mask and revealing the red particle conduits. Alongside the GN Cannons, Beside Pain in his 1 Gundam almost killed Meister 874, but the fatal shot to Artemie was blocked by the Sefer Rasiel piloted by Grave. Grave's appearance frustated Beside, showing that he had a somewhat control freak behavior as he expressed unhappiness at his plans not going perfectly. Beside was then agitated by Grave and they engaged in close combat. During the battle, Beside tried to use his "Install" ability on Grave but failed. The reason is that Grave is dying soon and his connection to Veda was already cut. Grave used this chance to fatally attack 1 Gundam. Beside tried to transfer his body, but the Sefer Rasiel's beam saber killed him before the transfer process can be completed. Gundam 00I Beside's Awaking in chapter 7, it is revealed that the Beside Pain killed in 00P was actually a clone of the real Beside Pain, this clone was made to think that he is the real Beside. The real Beside Pain was also present during the battle in 00P; he was piloting one of the two GN Cannons. Since he had made everyone believe that Beside Pain had died, the real Beside Pain assumed the identity of a clone so as to not arouse any suspicion about what had happened. Before he was reformatted by Veda into another person, he stored a copy of his memories in a 1 Gundam in hopes that he can be revived later. This 1 Gundam was later discovered by Leif, and Beside Pain was revived after his memories was downloaded onto Leif's body. It is also confirmed that Leif's body originally belongs to the real Beside Pain (this was hinted in the earlier chapters). He then pretends to be Leif, and meet up with Telicyra. Using the 1 Gundam, Beside Pain protected Telicyra and Lars from being killed by the Memento Mori. Telicyra soon discovered that the pilot in the 1 Gundam was not Leif due to a difference in character, and Beside left after this. Beside Pain then attacks an army base, and used the facility to recharge his 1 Gundam's GN Drive Tau. While waiting for the recharging to be completed, he look through the information sent from Veda. Among there is the information about the former member of Fereshte, the traitor called Traitor A13, Fon Spaak. He thinks that he can make use of Fon and left the base with 1 Gundam later. Some time later, Fon Spaak was seen annihilating a force of GN-XIII using his Gundam Astraea Type F. Fon was aware that this was someone's method of luring him out, and this person was revealed to be Beside. The two soon fought with their MS, and Beside had to withdraw after receiving serious injuries to his body. Then he transplanted his personal data to a reserve body and as the process is completed, Fon and his Gundam breaks into the facility. Fon had also brought along Telicyra, who immediately run to treat Leif's injured body using the Innovade medical treatment data sent by Chall. Battling Celestial Being Thanks to the three GNZ-005 Garazzo sent by Regene, Beside Pain and his 1 Gundam escapes from Fon. Beside was then seen remodeling CB-001 1 Gundam to CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam in a concealed factory in the orbital elevator (it is explained in 00V: Battlefield Record that the factory was one of the places used to assemble Alejandro's 30 GN-X, and that Beside was imagining defeating Ribbons Almark using the 1.5 Gundam during the upgrade process). He was surprised that the data was not being downloaded from Veda, and soon realized than Veda was recognizing the Innovade's body; that he had to regain Leif's body to get back access to Veda. Regene then appears, he noted that the factory was used by Alejandro in the past and that Beside was previously entrusted by Ribbons to build the 30 GN Drive Tau. The pair then had a discussion about the gathering of six comrades, and Beside hides from Regene the fact that he is no longer receiving data from Veda. Later, Beside piloting 1.5 Gundam destroys some GNX-609T GN-XIII units and started a battle with Hixar Fermi piloting GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. He easily defeats the latter (For more information about this battle, see Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Special Edition File No.S02 1.5 Gundam) Getting Back Leif Beside is concerned with how to regain the body of Leif Recitativo. Later on, Beside in the 1.5 Gundam attacks the mansion of Telicyra Herfi, but Lars Grise's power of controlling machines hindered the 1.5 Gundam. Beside reluctantly leaves. In space, Beside battles Hixar piloting GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. Beside uses the Alvaaron Cannon of 1.5 Gundam to destroy Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. Hixar uses a Haro in the cockpit to set his Gundam Sadalsuud Type F on auto drive system and lets 1.5 Gundam destroy it. Death Hixar then jumped into the accompanying GN Sefer, which slams into 1.5 Gundam. Hixar leaps out and opens the cockpit. Both he and Beside aim their guns at each other. Hixar is quicker and shoots Beside several times through his visor, killing him. Leif now piloting the 1.5 Gundam heads toward the top of the orbital elevator. Then Beside takes over Leif's body once again, but he is interrupted by Fon Spaak. Fon piloting Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F' battles 1.5 Gundam, and he soon gains the upper hand, dealing multiple hits to the 1.5 Gundam. Bryn sense Leif's QBW within Beside, and with Telicrya's urging, Leif successfully regains his body and removed Beside's persona. Relationships Innovators ;Regene Regetta :Beside Pain has received help from Regene Regetta in Gundam 00I. When Beside Pain battles Fon Spaak, it was interrupted by three GNZ-005 Garazzo sent by Regene to support him. Beside retreats, while Fon battles the three Garazzos. Regene and Beside don't have anything in common except both want to take down Ribbons. Picture Gallery BesidePain.png|Beside Pain in 00P Beside+1.5.png|Beside Pain piloting 1.5 Gundam References External links * Beside Pain on official site Category:Deceased